


Green-Eyed Monster

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Diego Hargreeves, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, possessive Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Then tell me what you want!" Klaus yells and something in Diego fucking snaps.Before his mind can intervene, he lurches forward, grabs him by his hips and pulls him forward, and suddenly they're kissing. In an instant, all the pain he'd experienced in his life suddenly went away.I’m bad at summaries so I just gave you a preview. Porn with feelings!





	Green-Eyed Monster

Klaus was always a headache to Diego.

His entire life he felt an undeniable need to protect Klaus. As children he didn't think about it, it just seemed right to him. His powers weren't strong, but unlike Vanya he still went on missions so it was Diego's second nature to prioritize his safety.

It was natural. It was normal. It made sense. Klaus is his little brother, and honestly, his best friend, he needed to be protected.

But then Klaus started sneaking out at night and returning with hickeys all over his neck and Diego felt an indescribable anger burning in his chest. He hated and loved Klaus at the same time. That doesn't make sense. His brother makes no sense. Loving but cruel. Warm in nature but cold-hearted at the seams. Selfless and selfish whenever it fit him.

He knows he shouldn't bother. He knows Klaus is perfectly capable of keeping himself safe. He knows it's not his job to make sure that asshole keeps it together. But whenever his eyes caught sight of that wrecked looking idiot, he inexplicably yearns to attack.... someone. Maybe Klaus, maybe the people he was obviously fucking. How dare anyone ever touch him, it should be him!

It should be him.

Fuck.

That was the thought that ruined his relationship with Klaus. He pulled away after this realization. He didn't understand his emotions, but he knew something was wrong with him and that Klaus was the root cause. Not that it's technically Klaus's fault that Diego started daydreaming about what he would look like without any clothes on. Started gazing at the ample curve of Klaus's ass in one of those skirts. Started waking up painfully erect after an _embarrassing_ dream with the only remedy being thinking of Klaus.

No, it wasn't technically Klaus's fault. He could have worn more clothes but he didn't make Diego look. Diego and Klaus's friendship was a burning bridge long before Ben died. That was just the final nail in the coffin. Except, no, it wasn't.

It was the nail in the coffin for most of his familial relations, but not Klaus. He saw his family the one time since Ben's funeral at that wedding and that was it. Now that they were adults, Klaus still manages to slither into his life.

And that makes him so sickly warm inside Diego wants to puke.

His days are made up of sweeping floors, boxing, fighting crime, and pissing off his ex. His home is a boiler room. His life was cold and scary and Klaus's rare appearances make Diego feel soft and so, so nostalgically annoyed.

And yet, when Diego finds Klaus at another drug bust, he isn't exactly happy. But it’s what’s expected of the family screwup. God, just thinking of Klaus like that kills Diego. Dad screwed them all up in their own ways, Klaus just happens to be screwed in a louder way. But even Diego has to admit that Klaus at something drug related isn’t surprising. He’s not gonna get all butt-hurt about it.

What hurts is the obvious fact that Klaus has clearly had recent sex. It shouldn’t, Diego knows he has no right to feel betrayed. But his chest hurts and he doesn’t know how to make it stop, so he screams.

"I don't want you to be used by a bunch of sickos!" Diego screams at him, to maybe feel better.

"Then tell me what you want!" Klaus yells and something in Diego fucking snaps.

Before his mind can intervene, he lurches forward, grabs him by his hips and pulls him forward, and suddenly they're kissing. In an instant, all the pain he'd experienced in his life suddenly went away.

He needs this, needs to show Klaus how much he needs him, to devour him. It kills Diego to know that Klaus was out there in the streets being touched by other men. The concept alone wakes up a territorial little monster in his chest. He bites down hard the bottom lip and peaks his tongue through his brother's mouth.

He revels in licking around the other's tongue, but he realizes Klaus has frozen. For a horrible second, Diego fears he's done the most stupid thing in the world and not only outed his desires to the person he needed to hide them from the most, but was also about to lose his brother forever, even just the little he already has, but he can't find it in him to stop exploring the other's soft, wet tongue.

But then Klaus lifts his hands up to his jaw and melts into the kiss and Diego sighs in relief into that mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist and under his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

Their mouths never part, and he's hypnotized by the feeling of Klaus's tongue dancing around his own. By their noses nuzzling against each other. By the blood rushing south. Diego slowly walks Klaus backwards to his bed, never once leaving his lips or opening his eyes out of absolute regret that he ever denied how deeply he _wanted_ it. To taste Klaus's tongue on his. To grab him and pull him closer and closer until he's wrapped around him as Diego slams-

Klaus's lips and arms leave him and he falls through his grip. Diego's eyes rip open to find Klaus has fallen onto the bed, his knees at the edge of the mattress, his shins pressed against Diego's. They stare at each other in shock for a second, taking deep breaths.

Diego waits for him to say something. Anything. But instead Klaus lifts himself up until he's sitting, looking up at him prettily. He can't help but bend down until their noses press against each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, and Klaus's breath against his mouth, and then they're kissing again.

Taking Klaus by the thighs, he lifts Klaus further into the bed. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down before climbing after him, their lips only parting for a seconds at a time. Straddling his hips, Diego groans into his mouth. It's so soft and wet, and the thought of anyone else ever touching it make Diego bite down on the bottom lip milking out a beautiful gasp from his brother.

Klaus's shirt needs to get out of the way, and Diego pulls away to lift it off his shoulders, he pauses slightly at the absolutely _filthy_ look Klaus gives him, but pushes forward. Their lips crash together again and Diego lets his fingers explore the chest below him. Their mouths move together, a synchronized dance of tongue and teeth that send shockwaves downwards.

Klaus's hands slip under his shirt to pull it off and then Diego feels it. Klaus's erection pressed against his. Groaning, he rolls his hips forward without even thinking about it. They're rutting against each other and Diego wonders if he's dreaming again. It feels so real, because no sensation has ever felt so right.

Groaning, Diego pulls away from the man under him. He wants to say something. Find the words to tell Klaus how much he lo- how much Diego needs him. To beg him to keep away from all those assholes on the street who want to take him for themselves.

But Diego doesn't know how to, though maybe Klaus already knows because he presses their lips together again, a lot more tender than before. Almost to say sorry.

Sorry that he did it, or sorry that he wasn't going to stop?

At that thought, he forcefully climbed down to his legs and pries his fingers under the waistband. Klaus stares at him, wide-eyed. Pulling his skirt and underwear down, Diego is stunned, the territorial beast freezing with him as he catches sight of Klaus's.... arousal.

Hesitantly, Diego wraps his hand around the cock in front of him and shyly starts rubbing it, the feeling making his head dizzy. "Diego." Klaus growls at him, almost annoyed. "C'mon already."

_Annoyed_. Klaus shouldn't feel annoyed, because if he does, that means Diego's not good enough for him, and then he'll probably go back to the streets and sleep with random people who aren't Diego and-

Diego brings the cock up to his lips and kisses the tip, sliding his tongue up his shaft, and wraps his lips around the head.

"God, Diego." Klaus moans as he buckles into Diego's mouth. "Fuck." He treads his shaking fingers through the back of Diego's hair as Diego slowly licks up the aching cock.

He wonders if this is what heaven is like until the cock hits the back of his throat and Klaus tightens his fingers in Diego's short hair. He quickly realizes how much restraint Klaus is using to not come, but Diego doesn't stop, he sucks and licks until Klaus can't stop shaking all over.

"Diego." Klaus moans. "Dee! I-I'm gonna-"

His hands travel up Klaus's thigh and cups his ass, before squeezing, groping him while nipping on the aching cock inside his mouth reveling Klaus's gasp, followed by, "Ah ah."

Klaus is buckling uncontrollably, fucking into his mouth and falling back onto the bed as he moans loudly as he rubs his ankles on Diego's sides and Diego doesn't stop until he hears Klaus cry as he comes in his mouth.

Diego licks his lip to make sure there wasn't a single drop wasted and climbs over the man until they're at eye level again. He rubs his erection on an exhausted Klaus's stomach through his boxers, shamelessly taking pride in the fact that he hasn't come yet. Hasn't even gotten naked yet. Klaus gasps beautifully and Diego leans in to suck on Klaus's neck.

"Diego I-" Klaus cuts himself off with a deep moan as Diego drags his hand down his back between sheets and gropes him again. Diego's dick twitches and, desperate for friction, he ruts into Klaus's hips bone. He sucks hard on Klaus's collarbone, causing Klaus to whine. He pushes his head up to admire the hickey he left, and presses a kiss to it.

"Gonna make you come again." Diego mutters and starts rolling his hips even harder. "Gonna show you- show you- fuck." His brain fails him as he looks down at Klaus's slim and pretty torso, getting too distracted to function.

Klaus nods shakily, and Diego kisses him deeply, his tongue exploring every last part of his mouth as he flips them until Klaus is on top of him and between his legs. Klaus pulls away for just a second to look at him in surprise but Diego puts his hand on the back of his neck and drags him back down.

Their kiss is all teeth and loses any finesse, Diego reaches for his drawer and pulls it open. Never parting from Klaus's mouth, Diego rummages through it, until he finds a half-empty bottle of lube from those shameful nights he spent daydreaming of exactly this.

Popping the bottle open behind Klaus's back and coating his fingers, Diego gropes one of Klaus's thighs and spreads him out for him. Klaus gasps into his mouth as he rubs his finger tip against Klaus's entrance. Their lips part and their foreheads touch.

Staring deeply, lovingly, into Klaus's eyes, Diego carefully pushes the first finger in as he watches Klaus's pretty green eyes widen and eventually lose focus. "Diego!"

Diego smiles. Probably not the time, but he smiles. Klaus is just so beautiful, with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He feels so good and tight as Diego pumps his finger in and out of him.

"More Diego!" Klaus whines as he buckles his cock down on Diego's. He gasps Diego twists his finger and Diego gapes against Klaus's forehead when Klaus clenches around him, shocked by the sensation. "Come on, I can take it, Baby. Please, more!"

Just to see if he can drive him insane, Diego completely pulls out his finger, laughing at Klaus's whimper and the betrayed look he gives him. "Sorry, what did you want?"

"Diego!" Taking that as an answer, Diego presses back with two fingers, his dick twitching when Klaus groans.

He scissors his fingers and Klaus gags and it turns into an adorable little moan and Diego grins lopsided at him.

"You thought you were gonna get away with fucking just anybody?" Diego teases as he adds a third finger, making Klaus squirm. "Don't you know who you belong to?"

"Yours!" Klaus whines. "I-I'm- Oh!" He moans gutturally.

"You said you could take it." Diego whispers in Klaus's ear. Klaus turns his head to look at him helplessly. Diego presses a kiss on the forehead above him. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Klaus nods adorably and Diego twists his fingers. Just to tease him into insanity before his brother even touches his unclothed cock, Diego nips on his ear before whispering in husky voice, "You want it?"

"Dee!" Klaus moans. So breathy, so wanton. "Please!" Diego bites on the side of his neck and he gasps. "Oh!"

"Say it." He demands. Diego wants nothing more than to slam into him at this moment, but he needs Klaus to say it. Needs Klaus to know why he can't just give himself to random men. Needs to hear Klaus say those magic words he fantasized about hearing for so many lonely nights. Needs to make sure Klaus knows whose he is.

"Do it, Dee!" Klaus begs, rolling downwards onto his fingers, causing Diego to groan and bite down even harder on Klaus's long neck, his head rolling to the side to stretch even wider for his teeth. "Fuck me! Please. Need it. Need you. Please fuck me. _Fuck me_. Now. Diego!"

Throughout this all, Diego had been caressing his cheek as he slowly pressed kiss after kiss on his brother's neck as Klaus goes insane on just his fingers. He loves it. Loves that he can turn his cheeky, loud brother into a squirming mess and still keep it together enough to drive him even more insane.

"You know what I want."

"Please! Fuck me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all those other people. I just need you. Just you. Just you in me now. Oh!"

Klaus chokes on his words as Diego takes the fingers that weren't currently stroking Klaus's soft walls between them and wraps around their dripping dicks, his still in his boxers, and tugs. "Nggh." Satisfied, he kisses the squirming boy. He hopes Klaus can feel the smirk on his perfect brittle lips, but Diego doubts his brain can function that well at the moment.

Their tongues dance together as their cocks rut against each other, but Klaus breaks the kiss, screaming out, "Please. I need you! Need you in me! Come on, baby, wanna feel you. I'm yours! All yours! Just... please."

They're still grinding against each other. Diego smirks against his neck at his brother's desperate words. Then he curls his fingers and strokes against the prostate until he feels Klaus come against his cock between his pesky boxers. He digs the fingers that weren't deep inside his brother into those beautiful curls and tugs Klaus's head back as he cries. He sucks hard on Klaus's collarbone to keep himself from coming even though he can't stop rolling his hips because it _just feels so good_.

When Klaus finally slumps unto his head, Diego gently maneuvers him until he's cradling his face and then kisses his cheek as he channels every bit of restraint in him to stop his rutting so he won't let it all go and follow Klaus over the edge.

He doesn't want to. He's close, he knows he is. A part of him wants to come right now and drive Klaus even more insane until he's hard again, but he needs Klaus to know Diego's enough for him. He flips Klaus until he's on his back with Diego on top of him again, and rests the head on his pillow so he can rest while Diego strips for him.

He pulls his fingers out of Klaus, and when the other boy whines senselessly, he leans down and nips underneath Klaus's ear before darkly whispering, "I thought you needed it? I could always leave you here and keep you waiting for me. Or maybe I could just kick you out forever and never fuck you at all."

He couldn't. He really couldn't. He needs this and it might kill him if he never gets to feel Klaus around his cock, all around him, so tight and pretty and _good_. Thankfully, Klaus looks terrified at the thought and desperately shakes his head. Smirking, Diego shoots a dirty look into his brother's needy eyes, a silent promise of what's to come. He feels a rush of victory when Klaus shudders.

Diego pushes himself off his brother and sits on the end of the bed. Their ankles remain tangled together, but Diego aches for the other's body as soon as he leaves it, and looking at Klaus, seeing him exhausted and absolutely starving for it (for him) he knows he's not alone in that feeling.

He strips off his boxers and frees his cock with a joyous bounce. Klaus stares at his painfully hard muscle as though he had never seen anything so beautiful. Catching his gaze and never once breaking eye contact, Diego pours lube into his hand, wraps his fist around his own dick and slicks it up, making Klaus writhe.

He approaches his brother on his knees, and somehow gets even harder when Klaus spreads his legs for him. All for him. As he angles his desperately aching cock on the beautifully puckered entrance, Diego bites his lip.

Yesterday, Diego thought he'd only ever dream about doing something like this. Thank God he took the risk because everything he's experienced in the past hour, the feeling of his cock rolling against Klaus's even through his shorts, of feeling his fingers getting lost in the beautiful confines of Klaus's entrance, of planting kiss, after kiss, after kiss on his brother's soft skin, it's unbelievable. There were no words to describe how addicting touching Klaus is. How much he needs to taste every last inch of him.

Finally, _finally_, Diego pushes in.

It is pure, tight, hot, soft, wet, and so, so perfect, and it takes every ounce of self control he can find within himself to not lose it on the spot because nothing in his horrible life has ever, ever, ever felt so good. He grips Klaus's hips with too strong fingers and for a second he just trembles, desperate for self-control as he and Klaus stare into each other's eyes. Klaus looks as though he hung the moon and Diego can only guess what he looks like, but he doubts he's still hiding just how berserk his heartbeat is going.

Klaus's legs clasp around his waist as Diego goes in for another quick kiss. When he's finally calmed himself, he starts rocking into Klaus's body. Klaus yelps and Diego takes great pleasure in watching the other boy's mouth hang open as his eyes go glassy. He starts painfully slow at first, too focused on not exploding to go any faster.

It was as though Klaus was never touched by any other man before in his life, and that thought made Diego fasten his pace as though marking his territory. He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't true, but he promptly told that little voice to fuck off. Klaus was his and no one else's. Any other person that tries to lay a finger on Klaus can rot in hell.

"Harder." Klaus begs into his ear. "Harder."

"I don't wanna hurt you, Baby." Diego shakes his head, barely able to comprehend the sensation he's going through at the moment. "Just so tight."

But then Klaus starts rolling his hips again and squeezing his lower muscles until all Diego can do is drive his hips forward. All he could do was drill into him. All around him was just Klaus. His legs around his waist, his sweat-coated skin under his lips, his body squeezing around him. The sensation was enough to drive Diego so insane that he couldn't do anything but fuck even harder into the soft hole as if it was his property. Every time he pushes in, his cock gets another wave of indescribable pleasure.

Klaus nuzzles his nose into the side of Diego's face and moans beautifully into his cheek. He's hard for the third time that night. His erection is rubbing against Diego's stomach and leaking with pre-come. He's the epitome of intoxicating. He's perfect. He's Diego's.

_'He's mine.' _Diego thinks as he lowers his head and nibbles on the open neck.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Klaus is so fucking gorgeous. His skin is so nice to touch, and he feels so good to fuck into.

_'Mine.'_ So tight. So warm and wet and soft and better than anything he ever felt before and he gets to slam into it and feel him squeezing and rolling down on him.

Klaus claws at his back. "Diego. Diego. Diego."

_'Mine.' _With every thrust, the bed creaks under them and Klaus has another bit of his sanity fucked out of him. Diego bites down on his bottom lip.

Klaus's legs around his hips tighten as Diego hits that one sweet spot over and over again, silently begging him to make him come again.

_'Mine.' _He grabs Klaus's cock in one hand and strokes it in tune with his thrusts until Klaus is shaking and yelling.

Come coats his fingers and stomach. The heat of Klaus clenching around him as he lets it go and screams in his ear. Nothing but Klaus. Just Klaus. That's what did it for him. As far as he was concerned, Klaus was the only thing in the world. The only thing in existence. No traumatizing childhoods, no shared last names, no crime or drugs, just Klaus's clenching and screams of pleasure. Just beautiful, sexy, adorable Klaus.

_'Mine.' _The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It felt like he was exploding as he forced himself to keep thrusting. This was heaven. He died and this was his heaven. With every last part of his body floating, he collapses on Klaus's chest.

When Diego pulls out, Klaus looks fucking gorgeous underneath him, eyes half-closed, Diego's come dripping out of him, and utterly exhausted, like he can't even move besides the occasional jerk or spasm. He looks glorious. The kind of thing you find behind velvet rope at a museum. And yet it's just for his eyes.

Finally, Diego lays next to him, exhausted himself. He should probably clean them up before it dries but he doesn't care about that one bit once he catches sight of his come drying Klaus, who was just too tired to notice. He wraps his arms around Klaus, snaking one arm under him, and turns him so he's pressing his back to his chest, resting his chin on Klaus's shoulder, effectively spooning him.

Klaus turns his head slightly to look up at him with those beautiful forest green eyes. Diego meets them tenderly.

"If you were jealous, you could have just said so." Klaus murmurs.

He shrugs against his back. "I like this way better."

"Agreed."

Diego just smiles and meets his lips when Klaus tilts his chin up slightly for one more kiss.


End file.
